Flicker
by C. E. Mott
Summary: In the decaying capitol of a war-torn country four factions fight for power. Unsure as to why they are at war, the only certainty is that they must fight. A curious boy is about to change everything. The story of Warriors retold as humans.
1. Prologue: The War

**A/N: This is a different humanized story. It begins with Firestar and will hopefully span across the entire series with an injection of my ideas as well. I hope you like it!**

In a distant, war-torn country there lies a city. A sprawling landscape of metal and glass, covered in a layer of vines, is the heart of this crumbling nation. It is in decay. The city is called Erisopolis and it is the epicenter of a civil war ripping through its homeland. Four parties fight for control of the realm—the Umbratians, the Flumens, the Zephyrians, and the Incaendiums. Rogues prowl the land, driven by the terrors of war to use whatever means to make ends. Crime rates soar as felons see their opportunity and seize it. The wealthy build their own cities, to hide in and to rule from. Hope is a stone sinking in a murky pool, slowly eroding. Soon it will be out of reach and crumble in the dark waters. Utter destruction approaches.

When the war began, all the parties sent a myriad of lawyers to a congress to establish the wartime code. After weeks of deliberation, a set of rules was decided upon. The lawyers gathered for one last day. With finality, they would lay down the law. In a towering stone cathedral, the attorneys took their seats as a judge stepped up to the podium. He announced he would read the rules and if anyone were to have an objection, they were to "speak now or forever hold their peace". They were informed that they may read the extensive notes for each law themselves before he began.

"_The Jurisdicto Praelium_," He unrolled the document entitled _The Laws of War_.

"One: There will be no slaughter unless it is absolutely necessary." The judge paused for the audience to consider.

"Two: There will be no harm inflicted upon soldiers in parachutes whilst they are in the air." Another pause punctuated the list.

"Three: There will be no stealing of supplies necessary for survival."

"Four: There will be no soldiers under the age of 15."

"Five: There will be a meeting on the last Sunday of each month and a truce shall be laid upon the land."

"Six: There will be clearly defined borders so that there may be no false accusations of trespassing."

"Seven: There will be no neglecting of children, regardless of their allegiances."

"Eight: There will be a white flag to be born high in the air for messengers."

"Nine: Doctors shall not marry or bear children."

"Objection!" The lawyer's cry echoed through the halls as she stood. The Judge peered at her from the podium. "Why should a doctor be deprived of this joy in life?" The Judge adjusted his spectacles before replying.

"So that the doctor may remain completely impartial to their comrades. Every soldier will receive the same treatment." The lawyer sunk into her seat. "Are there any further objections to _The Jurisdicto Praelium_?" Not a sound escaped the lips of all present. "And so _The Jurisdicto Praelium_ passes as the laws of war, to be followed unconditionally upon penalty of incarceration, exile, or death!" The sound of the gavel crashing down boomed throughout the cathedral and what was spoken was sealed.

The laws are still upheld, but it is the only thing intact from the old days. Generations have washed away in meandering waves of blood that deviate far from their charted course. Communications have been knocked out, and commanders continue to fight battles, oblivious as to their standing in the war. The Umbratians are led by a ruthless general, Brutus Taivon, a man of sleek black hair and dull black eyes. Originally a mercenary, he now commands the force at Erisopolis. Torrance Stillmon, an older wise man, heads the Zephyrians. White has begun to creep into his hair and shallow lines crinkle by indigo eyes when he smiles. The leader of the Flumens, Craig Jades, is the oldest of the four. Receding gray hair and stormy eyes make for a stern look. A strategic mind and determined nature make him a formidable opponent. The only woman, Bridgette Falk directs the Incaendiums. Light brown hair never reveals its beauty, always tied back for war. Piercing sapphire eyes enhance her fierce nature and though she is young, she is highly experienced. Confidence radiates from her.

The soldiers have all but forgotten the rest of the world. They know nothing of the reality that lies just outside their grasp, beyond the city limits. Little do they know, fate has arranged for a reminder.

**What do you think? Interested at all? Can you tell which clans are which?**


	2. Candlelight

**A/N: This is where the actual story begins. It isn't going to follow the exact story line of the original book.**

A scrawny, red-headed orphan-turned-nomad celebrates his 15th birthday with the caramel apple he nicked from a convenience store several miles behind. The candle stub he has carried since the start of his journey flickers pitifully as he trudges toward the shadowy metropolis. This is his gift to himself—a chance to look upon the capitol. A large furry overcoat, half his inheritance, shields him from biting winds and a pair of rubber rain boots, the other half, parts the thick snow around his feet.

"Make a wish," he murmurs and blows out the candle. Suddenly a shadow leaps out at him, knocking his half-eaten treat to the ground. The orphan tumbles as the shadow comes at him again. Scrambling to his feet, he turns to face his attacker, hands balled into fists and teeth clenched. His shaggy mop whips about his face. The shadow comes back at him and is swiftly delivered a punch to the gut. The figure grunts as it bends over. The orphan can now make out short, dark brown hair and an army uniform.

"It was self-defense!" He shouts to whoever might be watching, afraid he will be punished.

"We know." Bridgette steps out of the darkness, accompanied by a gold-haired man with amber eyes. The boy's eyes grow even wider when he sees the markings on her uniform—a general. Already planning his escape, he takes a step back. "Don't be alarmed." She holds out her hands in a gesture of peace, noticing his unease.

"Why did he attack me?" the boy points to the now-upright figure, a boy with light gray eyes and a smug smile.

"You don't _belong_ here." The attacker speaks. "You needed to be taught what tough was, to understand why you don't belong here. Sissy." The last insult is a whisper.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Bridgette reprimands him, then turns back to the orphan. "You fought back. Why?"

"He was attacking me. I couldn't just run away—I had to defend myself." He says it as though it is the most obvious thing in the world. Bridgette looks at him with a hint of awe in her eyes.

"I'm going to make you an offer—join the military. You've got potential, kid. What's your name?" She seems to have just noticed the lack of introduction. A blush tiptoes into the boy's cheeks.

"I-I don't know." He stutters, ashamed. "I'm an orphan—I never really knew anyone. I've just always roamed around."

"Don't be embarrassed. Take pride in who you are." Bridgette orders him, her commanding personality shining through. "Why don't we give you a name?" The boy nods, excited at the prospect of receiving a title. "How does Brenton sound? It means fire. Now we will always be reminded of how we met you—your candle." She adds when he looks at her quizzically. "Now we should introduce ourselves. I'm Bridgette Falk, general of the Incaendium military. This is one of my most trusted soldiers, Leon Hart." She gestured toward the gold-haired man. "This is Griffin Tippet." She motions towards the attacker who is now smiling warmly at him.

"Why are you smiling at me?" he asks bluntly.

"You proved you're tough." Griffin replies, momentarily taken aback. The boy turns back to Bridgette.

"Brenton is good." He replies and she smiles.

"What about my offer to join the military?" He considers for a moment.

"I'm in." Determination is evident in his voice. Bridgette nods and a smile lingers on her face.

"Follow me." She spins on her heel and Brenton finds his place next to Griffin. The troop moves quickly and Brenton is practically running to keep up. Eventually they arrive at a red brick apartment building that is almost completely concealed by ivy and other various vines. Though it appears to be falling apart, it is quite sturdy and contains many apartments. There are no doors or windows on the first floor; only at 15 feet do they appear in the walls. A fire escape ladder dangles 2 feet above Brenton's head. Before he can ask how they enter, Bridgette launches herself at it and begins to pull herself up. Next, Griffin jumps up. He latches onto the bottom bar and hauls himself to the first landing. The two look down, waiting for their comrades.

"Alright," Leon begins, reaching to grab Brenton by the waist and fling him up.

"Wait!" Brenton stops him. He leaps up, putting all his energy into the jump. Barely touching the bar, he wraps his fingers around it tightly. Muscles straining, Brenton pulls himself to the landing. He tries not to reveal how tired he is. Bridgette and Griffin look impressed. Soon, Leon is on the landing as well.

"Where am I going to stay?" Brenton voices the question Bridgette has begun to silently ponder.

"I'll keep him. Actually, I'll adopt him. I have no children." Leon offers.

"You know he will not be staying with you—he will be with the other junior officers after tonight." Bridgette asks, curious as to Leon's proposition.

"I know. I think the kid should have a last name though. Brenton, would you like to have the last name Hart?" Leon turns to him. He doesn't hesitate.

"Absolutely." Brenton responds. Leon smiles a little.

"It's settled then." Bridgette says happily. "Leon, take Brenton to your apartment and set up a mattress." The four climbed to the third story.

"This is my stop. See you tomorrow, newbie." Griffin winks before carefully opening the door and slipping inside. Brenton can make out two other young men inside before the door is shut again. The remainder continues to the fifth floor.

"I'll see you early tomorrow Brenton." Bridgette begins to say goodnight but before she can finish a girl, about 15, opens the door. Brown hair, the same shade as Bridgette's, falls in soft curls around her face and blue-green eyes stare curiously at Brenton. "Goodnight." Bridgette dismisses them. "Come on, Melissa." She says to the girl, who takes one last long look at Brenton before retreating indoors. That leaves Leon and Brenton. They make their way to the seventh floor. The moon has risen high in the inky night sky and the hour is nearing midnight.

"Come inside," Leon opens the door, "You're going to need some sleep for tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Brenton mumbles.

"Bridgette introduces you to everyone." Brenton is ushered inside and he collapses on the couch while Leon makes a pallet. He fights to keep his eyelids open, barely taking in his surroundings. As soon as Leon is done, Brenton sheds his coat and boots, revealing a tattered black shirt and ragged jeans. He sinks onto the blankets and is immediately tumbling into the land of dreams.

**Try and guess who the characters are!**


	3. Instigation

**A/N: Incaendiums=ThunderClan, Flumens=RiverClan, Umbratians=ShadowClan, and Zephyrians=WindClan. Bridgette is Bluestar, Brenton is Fireheart (get it? Brenton Hart? Eh?), Leon is Lionheart, and Griffin is Graystripe. Is everyone wondering who Melissa is? I warned you, I'm not following the storylines entirely so Melissa is…Mosskit, Bluestar's dead daughter. In this chapter I added one OC. Also, because not all of the lineages are known I had to make up some marriages. Don't expect to find anything out by who they're related to.**

When Brenton wakes, he is slightly disoriented. Remembering where he is, he takes the time to observe his surroundings. The walls are painted beige and a dark wood shelf is pressed up against the wall to his right. A kitchen lies in front of him with off-white cabinets. He can vaguely hear the sound of something cooking but he thinks nothing of it, still too tired to function properly. To his left is a red plastic table with a wooden chair and a wicker stool pulled up to it. Two glasses of water sit on top of it. Behind him is a bedroom that he cannot see him and directly behind his head is a brown leather couch. At his feet lies another shelf, complete with corroded short-wave radio and broken television.

As he is looking around, Leon walks out of the kitchen holding two plates of food.

"Breakfast?" He says simply. Brenton lifts himself off the pallet and walks to the plastic table. Leon is already devouring his meal, sitting on the stool.

"What's this?" Brenton pokes a red strip with his plastic fork.

"That's bacon. Have you never had bacon before?" Brenton shakes his head. "Wow. Try some, it's great." Leon returns to his meal. Brenton apprehensively takes a bite before ravenously eating the rest. He gulps down the entire glass of water and looks up to see Leon wiping his mouth. "You must have been hungry." He comments, taking their plates to the kitchen. "Alright, it's time for assembly. There's one every morning at 0800. You'll probably receive your uniform and such then." Brenton dons his coat and boots again and follows Leon out the door.

Dropping onto the street, they walk down a couple allies before arriving at a shack. Leon leads Brenton to the storm cellar around back.

"In you go." He prompts, swinging open the doors. A long, winding staircase is unveiled. Brenton finds a flashlight slapped into his hands. The passage becomes flooded with white light. The pair begins to walk down the stairs and Leon shuts the doors behind them. After several minutes of spiraling downward, they meet a short hallway which leads to a large cement room. Many people are gathered here, sitting in the wooden rows. "The underground bunker." Leon leads him to a row that Griffin sits in. "You'll sit with him. I sit over there." He motions toward a row on the other side. "You'll go back with Griffin afterwards, not to my block. See you later." With that, Leon crosses to the other side.

"Block?" Brenton echoes inquiringly.

"It's what we call rooms. You'll be in Derek," Griffin motions towards a boy with short, black hair and dark brown eyes. They exchange half-hearted waves. "and Roland Perry's," A shorter boy with messy raven-black hair, hazel eyes and a nervous disposition grins at him. Brenton returns the smile. "and I's."

"Who are the girls in front of us?" Brenton inquires.

"The female junior officers. There's Viola and Sahara Haring." Viola is a girl with black hair like the night while Sahara has sandy blonde hair. They both have emerald eyes. Viola's hair is tied in a sleek ponytail that cascades down her back and Sahara has feathery waves a white headband pulls away from her face. Bridgette steps up to the podium and calls their attention. A redhead man with deep brown eyes stands a few steps below. He looks around at the audience, silencing them with a commanding presence.

"I would like to greet a new addition to the Incaendium forces. Brenton has agreed to join our army and has taken Leon's name of Hart." There is silence as everyone turns to face him.

"Why should he join?" A man speaks. He is not much bigger than the junior officers and has light blonde hair and amber eyes. "How is this scrawny boy worthy of the Incaendiums?" The man stands, jabbing a finger towards Brenton.

"That's Ted Longue. He's only just been promoted to full officer." Griffin hisses in Brenton's ear. Brenton finds Leon in the crowd, unsure if he should fight. Leon raises his eyebrows.

"Defend your honor." He mouths. Filled with desire to prove himself, Brenton leaps to his feet. He knows he belongs here with these brave warriors.

"So you want to fight?" Ted sneers as they step out into the aisle. The other soldiers gradually form a ring around the pair. Bridgette looks on with intrigue. "Then let's fight!" Ted launches himself at Brenton, knocking him to the floor. Brenton flails wildly under Ted's weight, raking his fingernails across his face. Ted pulls back and blood trickles down his cheek from the deep scratches. He pulls his fist back but before he can deliver the blow Brenton throws him off. The two continue to wrestle. Ted punches Brenton in the stomach and the boy doubles over. Another kick and he falls to the floor. Turning around triumphantly, Ted is taken by surprise when Brenton jumps him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Brenton throws all his weight on to Ted, pinning him to the ground. At first he struggles but eventually, Ted reluctantly admits defeat.

"It is settled. Brenton is from here on out a junior officer of the Incaendiums. I will mentor him. That is all." Bridgette steps down from the podium and begins to exit as murmurs sweep through the chamber.

"You better go to Serena and get patched up." Griffin gives Brenton a hand and pulls him off Ted.

"Who's Serena?" Brenton asks, breathing heavily from the fight.

"She's the resident doctor, over there." Griffin points to a beautiful woman. Glossy black hair flows down to her shoulder blades and frames a heart-shaped face. Deep blue eyes look out from under thick lashes and her skin is the color of ivory. Leon appears behind them, shattering Brenton's hypnosis.

"I'm already sending him to Serena." Griffin turns to him.

"Good. Brenton, I'll get you in a little while—I'll give you all your gear and we'll get ready for training. I'm Griffin's mentor." Leon walks away and Griffin leads Brenton over to Serena.

"It's true," Griffin mutters. "Your adopted father is my mentor. What fun we shall have."

"Hey, Serena!" Griffin calls. The woman turns. "Brenton may need some fixing up."

"I'll check him out." Serena smiles and waves Brenton over. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." They exit the auditorium then Serena leads him away from the others. The two walk down a narrow cobblestone path. Vines crawl across the stones and cover the walls of the red brick buildings lining the alley. Orange and pink blossoms speckle the greenery with bursts of sunset color. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Serena Leavitt." Serena holds out her hand and Brenton shakes it.

"Brenton Hart." He says and they exchange smiles.

"You're the first apprentice of Bridgette's since Crystal Perry. She's pregnant, you know—twins. We'll probably see her in the hospital." Serena comments.

"Is she the sister of Roland and Derek?" he asks.

"Yes. They have another sister, Brenda." She replies. "Crystal's the oldest at 25. Brenda is 23 and Derek is 17. Roland turned 15 about 4 months ago. Crystal's married to Damon Roderick and Whitt Cavell proposed to Brenda so they should be getting married soon. He's Bridgette's nephew." They turn to a newer building—one with painted white walls, windows, and glass revolving doors. "This is the hospital." Serena announces. They walk down sterile halls, empty except for the echo of their footsteps. The eerie silence that encompasses the rest of Erisopolis, save the armies' camps, is present here too. Only Serena's blithe air keeps the smothering quiet at bay. "If you'll excuse me, I have to check on Crystal. It won't be that long." Serena leads Brenton to a large room. It's the same décor as the rest of the building, but various noises are emitted from machines hooked up to Crystal. A man who Brenton assumes is Damon sits in a chair at Crystal's side, holding her hand comfortingly. He has dark brown hair and matching eyes set in tan skin. Crystal, on the other hand, is a platinum blonde with icy blue eyes. Her hair is arrayed in a halo around her head on the pillow. Brenton thinks she must have swallowed a planet to become so round. She turns toward Serena who is busily checking the machines.

"Everything alright?" she asks, trying to cover her concern. Crystal is unsuccessful, however, and anxiety seeps into her voice. Serena quickly scribbles in a notebook, referencing the machines. She flips through a couple of the charts, then closes the binder and smiles at Crystal.

"You're doing well. Your vitals are all steady. Have you thought of any names yet?" Serena asks conversationally. Relief is evident in Crystal's face as she answers.

"We've been considering Sidney or Stella for the girl and Hunter or Brandon for the boy." Both parents beam at the prospect. Suddenly, Crystal turns to Brenton.

"You must be Brenton. Damon said you got in a fight with Ted?" A quizzical expression adorns her face.

"Yes. He said I didn't belong, I stood up, and he jumped me." Brenton is slightly nervous at recounting his altercation. He hopes this woman doesn't think he is confrontational. The look of amusement and intrigue Crystal now displays surprises him.

"Did you win?" Slightly taken aback that she is not upset he fought her comrade, he mumbles a reply.

"Good. You won't be easily accepted—outsiders aren't welcomed warmly. It will take some time to prove yourself and this is a good start." Brenton is excited at the sound of acceptance and approval in her words. Damon's expression, however, speaks to other ends than Crystal's.

"We have to be going now. I'll be back to check up on you in a few hours." Serena leads Brenton through the hall into another room. This one is smaller, with a large cabinet containing various medicines. Serena rifles through it for a moment before turning back to Brenton, holding a roll of gauze. Wrapping it around a cut on his arm—the upturned edge of a floor tile had proved sharper than it appeared at first glance when Ted and he were tussling on the floor—she gives him a small smile.

"You'll be fine; it was just a scratch. You should run over to training now or Leon will have your hide." Brenton thanks her and quickly takes off for the block.

**Continue to guess on the characters! It'll probably be a bit hard to get some of them.**


	4. Perimeter

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, it's been a challenge to write this story. However, it is a challenge I relish so here is my latest labor of love. Enjoy.**

Upon arriving, Leon tosses him a pair of camo pants and a dark green shirt—the army uniform.

"Go change into those. You'll be getting a lot more clothes over the next month." Brenton quickly pulls on his shirt and jeans and reappears in the front room where Leon is waiting. Only a few seconds later, Bridgette opens the door. She is dressed in khakis and a robin's egg blue t-shirt. Motioning for them to follow, she turns away again. Leon only stops to lock the door and then the trio drop to the ground where Griffin is leaning against the brick wall. He falls into place next to Brenton in the back.

"We're going to patrol our borders today. Also, Brenton you're going to learn the most important lesson; the rules of war." Bridgette begins to recite the Jurisdicto Praelium. Brenton's heart sinks when she reaches the final law. Seeing his questioning look, Bridgette explains the reasoning behind the ninth statute. They continue to weave through the winding alleys until they reach the outskirts of the city. It is farther west than Brenton came from and he stares at this anomaly. A thick forest spans as far as the eye can see away from the city. Brenton believes his eyes have betrayed him—he has never seen so many trees in one place. The light is blocked almost completely by the thick, green canopy, allowing only a small amount of sunlight to dapple the ground. Shadows dart almost undetectably through the darkness.

"This is Legion Forest, where we get most of our food." Leon elucidates.

"Why don't you just buy food?" Leon sighs and he and Bridgette exchange looks.

"In the beginning of the war everyone hoarded food as though they were going into hibernation. The armies had the most people to support so our food ran out quicker. Ever since we have been hunting in this forest. The game is good. We mostly hunt deer and birds but there's also some wild hogs in there" Bridgette asserts. Delving into the forest, whispers of the trees fill the air. The woods breathe their sweet breeze on the patrol and they are soothed by the cool shade.

"Our territory extends to the very edge of the trees. Everything contained in them belongs to us." Leon gestures towards the horizon. Leaves brush their faces and the faint sounds of animals create muffled echoes. After a few moments of peaceful silence, they halt at the edge of a wide clearing. An immense tree stands stately in the center of the grassy meadow, its thick limbs stretching towards the sky. The tree is a deep brown, gnarled and knotted creating knobs like a staircase all over its bark.

"This is the great Sycamore" Bridgette notifies them. She strides towards the tree and begins to nimbly climb the branches. "Come along." She disappears into the leafy canopy. Tentatively, Brenton approaches the tree.

"Don't take all day. It's only tree climbing." Griffin bolts past him and perches a few branches above Brenton. "Here, I'll show you." He stretches out a hand. Taking it, Brenton pulls himself into the limbs of the tree. Soon Leon is beside them.

"Hurry up" Bridgette calls down. Brenton scrabbles up the tree with far less grace and speed than Griffin and Leon. At the top he finds his three companions standing on the wrap-around porch of a wooden tree fort. Clambering up, Brenton ducks inside to find a large room furnished with three sets of bunks, a dining table, stone fire pit for cooking, radio, and pantry stocked with food. Chunks of salted meat hang from the sealing, preservatives in sealed jars and various spices line the shelves, and glass jars filled with golden honey are piled precariously in a corner. There are even baskets of berries and canteens.

"This is one of our emergency hideouts if the camp is ever overrun. This room is completely sealed off to keep the food fresh." Bridgette materializes behind him and indicates the lack of windows, the rubber sealant over every hairline fracture. Brenton continues to stare—he has never seen so much food in one place. "On a day-to-day basis we use it as a look-out. Sentries are posted daily in 3-hour shifts." Bridgette leads Brenton to the spiral staircase tucked into the back of the main room. Climbing up, they are greeted with a magnificent view. Craning his neck, Brenton can see to the edge of the entire forest. The trees stretch out like a blanket before him, spreading in all directions. Spinning around, he sees the silhouette of the city, dark against mid-morning. Awestruck, he gazes out at it and feels he is part of something great. He is part of a clan of warriors, holding a section of the once-powerful city. He slowly ambles around the wooden rail of platform and suddenly bumps into someone.

"Hey, watch it, June-bug" Derek glares at him and turns back to his post. Brenton turns to Griffin in confusion.

"June-bug?" Griffin shrugs.

"A nickname for Junior Officer."

"He's a junior officer too…" Brenton trails off, still bemused.

"Yeah, but you're junior to him—a newbie." Brenton shrugs in return and the two continue to walk around the terrace. He feels an iron grip on his arm.

"First lesson," Bridgette hisses. "_always _be aware of your surroundings." She draws back and proceeds to whisper to a man with scruffy, auburn hair and sun-worn skin. Brenton drifts over to Griffin.

"Who's he?" He subtly points towards Bridgette's listener.

"That's Ryan Haring. He's the second in command—the deputy."

"Sahara and Viola's father?"

"One in the same." The silence falling between them allows for a snippet of Bridgette's conversation to float over.

"Alright, good job Ryan. You two," Bridgette walks towards them, gesturing for them to come to her. "Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

The troop descends to the forest floor, Leon bringing up the rear. Once again under the cooling shade of the woods' canopy, they let the breeze speak for them as they walk at a quick pace. Soon they reach a large clearing where the sunlight pierces the trees. Grass waves around numerous jagged rocks cramped together.

"This is Snake-Rocks. As the name implies, there are numerous poisonous snakes residing in those rocks—stay away from it" Leon explains.

They continue to walk, digging back into the city. They follow a tangle of old highways, lacing in and out of each other through the air. A horrible reek rolls off of it and Brenton crinkles his nose against the stench. Beyond, the city is nearly the same except the buildings are scrunched much closer together, casting innumerable shadows across the ground.

"This is the border with the Umbratians. Do you see that?" Bridgette gestures towards a point on the Umbratians' side of the border. Brenton cannot distinguish a difference. "There's a fresh trail." Looking closer, Brenton can see light footsteps and a path barely defined by the clearing of trash. "A patrol's just been by. We should get going."

They continue to follow the rivers of concrete above them and he soon realizes that they are headed towards the heart of the city. A massive stone arch rests at the end of their path, an iron gate barring their way. Brenton's jaw hangs slightly agape as he stares at the monumental sight. The highways curve away and Bridgette leads the small patrol up to the gate. Wrapping his fingers around the iron bars, Brenton stares through. Beyond the entry lie a thick, glassy green moat and a slim stone walkway. A drop of 10 feet leads to the water with a spiral staircase and water cascades over the edge to their left. Stone docks poke out from underneath the ledge and Brenton can just make out chestnut canoes tied to pegs floating on the murky water. An island holds a colossal stone cathedral, its four spires towering into the sky, clawing at wisps of clouds. Bright flowers are beginning to blossom in anticipation of spring.

Everything about this city amazes Brenton. The greatness once present is evident in the broken pieces of beauty throughout the city.

"This is the Cathedral of St. Rita. All the armies meet here on the last Sunday of each month—a truce." Bridgette began to lead them away from the Cathedral, down a small river that feeds the moat. "This is Flumen territory," She gestured towards the rushing river running alongside the wide, coppery, cobblestone path.

As they follow the rift eroded through the city, Brenton watches the level of the frothy river rise and fall in a rhythmic ebb and flow. Bridgette stops them at a particularly deep point.

"This is the gorge," Leon notes. "The deepest part of Cetus River."

Brenton can just make out the sharp teeth of rocks barely scratching the surface. They continue to patrol the border and he sees bluebells lining the streets of Flumen territory. The windows ripple from aging glass and it gives the impression of an underwater city. Soon they came across a large tree and several nests hide in its branches.

"Owl tree," Leon waves his hand in its direction. "Home to numerous species of owls."

"They're a bloody menace" Griffin whispers.

More silent walking as their patrol nears the conclusion of their circuit. They near a sandy island which splits the river in two momentarily. Small, grassy hills roll over the top of the island and petite oak trees sprout from those, offering patchy shade.

"Apricus Island—the source of conflict between us and the Flumens for years." Bridgette spits out the end in a hiss, as though ridding herself of a bitter taste. "For now, it is under our control. We've been wary of attack."

Bridgette ends the brief explanation, leading the group along the shoreline. In a short distance they have reached the city limits again and another forest awaits them.

"Platoon Forest—the twin of Legion Forest. Several yards in that direction and you'll reach the Sandy Hollow, our training area. For now, it's time to return to base camp." Bridgette points directly into the forest. She turns to the left and they head back towards the debilitated apartment.

**Apricus means Sunny and Cetus means Shark. Also, St. Rita is the patron saint of healing wounds. What did you think? Please tell me. I'm begging you.**


End file.
